148431-it-becomes-worse-and-worse
Content ---- ---- Well I've posted the image also in the pvp section. That's why you've seen it. ;) | |} ---- ---- That Shory guy is a troll, just look at his post history. He's incapable of providing any intelligent contribution to a discussion..........he'd rather attack the poster. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- When I started playing Wildstar around week ago and made my Chua Esper I saw all those bots standing there. Those bots were level 10, during my leveling in PVP is saw them all the time and now look they all sit around level 50 area... so quick answer is no. Or they do and bots are made in rate where carbine can't block them all. | |} ---- ---- I don't PVP, so I won't comment on that aspect of your post, but I have seen one single gold seller bot in Thayd over the last month, I've gotten one mail, and I've gotten one whisper. That's three instances in a month of playing 5-10 hours a day, every day. | |} ---- I think it perhaps could be an EU problem. Don't know of NA suffers from same bot problem. However I haven't seen either bots in capital or gold sellers in chat on dominion luminai either, but my best bet is that even people with bots realize there isn't enough players to make it worth it to even try... would have been surprised to see them there :P However they are dominating bgs atm... so I see them there :( | |} ---- Hey look the bright side , at least queue times are like 2-3min right now. And leveling via pvp is possible. Queue times would be almost impossible in low levels or close to 40min if there would not be any bots imho. | |} ---- Well, I don't know if it's meant ironically but I sometimes really like the never ending optimism in the Wildstar community ^^ It's like an giant explosion blasted all life away and we all keep saying: "At least there will be enought space to build up everything again and i don't have to wait waiting lines anymore!" :D | |} ---- Just because the most players who take PvP serious keep their distance from pvp. If the bots would be removed, PvPers would return. Actually PvP is about fun and improvement, and PvPers are searching for ambitious enemy teams and challenges. And this is not possible with pure bot teams. | |} ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=StTqXEQ2l-Y | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Who-a, who-a, who-a! Wait a minute, why low level BGs are ok with bots? I loved lowbie BGs before bot infestation. | |} ---- You can't ban faster than a computer create accounts/characters. | |} ---- Because at super low level it means it's a new bot. Honestly, seeing them whilst levelling up on any game is not rare. The fact carbine are letting these bots GET to level 50 is the issue here. They get there by losing battlegrounds. It takes a ridiculously long amount of time to level up by losing. That shows how much carbine don't care. | |} ---- Wait, you actually think they went out and buy copies of the game? :lol: Their supply is from hacked accounts. | |} ---- ---- ---- The latest lowlvl bgs I've played I have been totally alone among bots. So there must be more bots vs bots games going on than what we know. And i've also seen bots leveling up to later be in lvl 50 bgs which means they have been able to bot for over a week. | |} ---- I reported all the bots I've seen in bgs before alt + f4ing. I'm not logging back into the game to play til it's fixed. I cba to waste my time in a part of the game that gets absolutely no attention and is rampant with bots. | |} ---- ---- lel. You're naive if you think there's a large number of inactive Wildstar accounts waiting to be hacked. Not many people played Wildstar to begin with. | |} ---- Uh. I was here at launch, back when everyone who played had to buy a copy of the game. There were TONS of people. Queues in the 5+ hour range. So yeah, there were plenty of inactive accounts waiting to be hacked. Why do you Crabine instituted the Authenticator? It was because of the rampant hacking problem. | |} ---- These are most likely accounts of players that exposed their accounts to the gold sellers by buying gold from them. | |} ---- ---- ---- So was I. Those 5 hours queues died out after the first day or two of launch. And not everyone is retarded and uses the same e-mail/pw combo for everything. You're seriously naive if you think Carbine ever really solved the bot problem. It'd be easy for them to fix don't you think? | |} ---- I think they're doing a good job on the EU servers too. I haven't seen a gold seller for well over a year. Maybe they are only targetting Exile EU, they certainly aren't on Jabbit as Dominion. | |} ---- What on earth are you thinking? NCSoft aren't even vaguely interested in how many people are playing the game. They just care about (money generated from shop) + (money from subs) - (cost of maintaining game). If that's in the right zone, it's a green light. Personally, I play only PvE, and (as I said above) I haven't seen a bot for over a year. I'm still loving the game. | |} ---- Yeah. NCSoft wouldn't release Blade and Soul in the States 5 years after release if they weren't aware of Wildstar's poor presence in the MMO market. They're just trying to boost their overall numbers with BnS. | |} ----